


First Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is set in my story that Alec and Magnus started dating before the events of the show, this is their first meeting that was previously mentioned in my first story





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all my mom has my computer which is why I haven't been writing episode stories, I actually write this on my iPad. So sorry, once I get it back I promise I'll write

"I can't believe I lost Izzy and Jace," thought Alec. This was a routine mission, just checking out some small demon activity, but Alec somehow got separated from everyone else. He cursed his stupidity and in his anger at himself he didn't notice the stranger right in front of him.

Alec looked up when he bumped into something, and noticed that he bumped into a handsome stranger; one who was now wearing his coffee.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," Alec spat out quickly.

The man glanced up at him then shook his hand and shining blue magic came out, cleaning his coat of the coffee.

"Shit'" thought Alec, "I just spilled coffee all over a Warlock mom is going to scream."

"I'm not used to Shadowhunters apologizing, especially not to downworlders," said the man. He had a smooth voice, rich like caramel or honey, and Alec found himself a bit enamored.

Alec shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. "I know, but I spilled your coffee and I feel bad," Alec stammered.

"Well, apology accepted." The man finally looked up and Alec felt his breath catch in his throat. "I certainly haven't seen you before, I would have remembered such a beautiful Shadowhunter."

Alec blushed and tried to stammer out a response. "Um, thanks. I'd buy you a new coffee but I don't have my wallet on me."

The man smiled and put out his hand. "It's fine, I'm Magnus Bane. You are?"

Alec grabbed his hand. "Alexander Lightwood, but most people call me Alec."

When Alec said his name he could have sworn Magnus flinched. Alec recognized Magnus now that he said his name, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn; who was also notoriously known for being bisexual, which Alec didn't mind at all.

"You spilled coffee on one of the most powerful warlocks in New York, what would mom say," said a voice in Alec's head.

"Shut up'" he thought.

"Also he called you beautiful and he's really cute."

"Seriously, be quiet," Alec thought back.

Magnus must have noticed Alec's internal battle because he retreated his hand, which Alec just realized he was still gripping, and grinned at him.

"A Lightwood huh, you look more like a Herondale," quipped Magnus. Alec didn't know how to reply to that.

"So, Alexander, would you like to go get coffee, since you accidentally spilled mine?"

"Um-." Alec was saved from having to respond when he heard Izzy call out to him. "Sorry, I'd love to, but that was my sister and I really should get back to my mission." Alec weakly gestured over to where Izzy's voice came from and Magnus nodded.

"Text me when you get back, I already put my number in your phone." With that Magnus left, and Alec was left star struck wondering how he didn't notice Magnus using his powers.

Alec shook his head and walked over to where Izzy and Jace were.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Izzy.

"Just someone I accidentally ran into'" Alec said shakily.

Jace and Izzy seemed satisfied with this response but Alec was distracted for the rest of the night.

When they finished their mission Alec got to his room and checked his contacts, and grinned when he found there was a new one named "Hot Warlock". Alec felt that this Hot Warlock might just change his life for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment, I love these characters and everyone original one shot I write for these characters is dear in my heart and I hope you guys like my interpretation. If you do leave comments cause I love them. ( also my one shots are so fluffy cause I listen to Carly Rae Jepsen while writing them lol)


End file.
